Trembling Fear
by gwid
Summary: Als Gibbs, Tim zu Ducky schickt, da Tim blass und mager aussieht, beginnt ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spass geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Trembling Fear

Es war eine harte Zeit für die Agents gewesen, ein Fall jagte den nächsten und keiner kam wirklich zur Ruhe. Nachdem letzten Fall, saßen das Team um Jethro Gibbs, vor den liegengebliebenen Akten und den Berichten die geschrieben werden wollten.

Es war spät geworden, Tony war los gezogen um etwas essbares auf zu treiben.

Als er wieder kam verteilte er Kaffee und Sandwiches, Ziva und Gibbs nahmen sie entgegen und bedankten sich. Tim hatte nicht mal mit bekommen dass Tony schon zurück war. "Hier McGee." er warf ihm ein Sandwich zu. "Oh, Danke. Aber ich bin nicht sonderlich hungrig." meinte dieser, alle Teammitglieder sahen auf Tim. Gibbs war der erste der sprach. "McGee, ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen wie dürr du geworden bist? Du hast abgenommen. Wie viel?" "Ich bin einfach nicht hungrig im Moment." Gibbs hob seine Augenbrauen. "Wie viel?" wollte er wieder wissen. Timothy atmete tief ein. "Ungefähr 10 Kilo… es war stressig in den letzten Wochen und ich hab relativ viel Trainiert um den Kopf frei zu bekommen." Ziva schüttelte den Kopf. "Tim, bitte iss." Er gab sich geschlagen, aß sein Sandwich und tippte dann wieder weiter auf seinem Computer.

Eine Stunde später schickte Gibbs sein Team nachhause. Er musste sie dazu animieren erst wieder am Montag ins Büro zu kommen. Vance wollte dem Team zwei Wochen Urlaub geben, doch Gibbs wollte das sie erst alle Berichte fertig machten. "Wenn wir den Papierkram fertig haben können sie uns gerne in den Urlaub schicken, Sir, Timothy hat in am nötigsten" "Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass er sehr blass geworden ist und er hat an Gewicht verloren." Jethro nickte. "Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn."

Nach den wohlverdienten zwei Wochen Urlaub kam das Team wieder zusammen. McGee war bereits an seinem Computer und tippte mit flinken Fingern über die Tastatur, während DiNozzo wie immer zu spät kam und eine Kopfnuss von Gibbs kassierte. Sie sahen erholt aus und strotzten wieder voll Energie, bis auf Timothy. Er hatte tiefe, dunkle Augenringe und wirkte, als hätte er seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. "McGee, Konferenzraum!" meinte Gibbs und seine Sorge versteckte er hinter einem wütenden Ton in seiner Stimme. McGee stand auf und folgte Gibbs in den Aufzug. Dieser betätigte den Fahrstuhl um ihn dann kurze Zeit später mit dem Stoppschalter anzuhalten. "Was ist los mit dir?" wollte er ohne Umschweife wissen. "Boss? Ich verstehe nicht…" "Hast du dich mal im Spiegel angeschaut? Du siehst schlimm aus und du hast abgenommen, schon wieder." Jethros konnte seine Sorge nicht mehr verbergen. "Boss, ich hab nur Migräne." "Tim, seid wann?" McGee überlegte. "Seit ein paar Wochen, glaub ich." "Warst du beim Arzt?" "Nein. Hab keinen Grund darin gesehen… es ist nur Migräne, Boss!" "Geh zu Ducky, der soll dich durchchecken!" McGee seufzte. "Okay, Boss!"

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde McGee wieder von dem Aufzug ausgespuckt. DiNozzo sprang sofort auf als er merkte wie zerknirscht Tim aussah. "Hey Bambino, was los?" "Alles bestens. Musst du nicht irgendwelche Akten bearbeiten?" wollte er genervt wissen. "McGee!" Gibbs war zu ihnen gekommen. "Ducky hat mein Blut zu Abby geschickt, er meinte das meine Milz etwas angeschwollen ist, hat gemeint das ihm dass ganz und gar nicht gefällt.. Ich muss jetzt warten bis die Blutwerte da sind." endete er.

"Duckyyyyyy!" Abby kam atemlos in die Autopsie gerannt. "Wessen Blut ist das?" wollte sie wissen. "Was hast du gefunden." "Miese Blutwerte, sehr miese Blutwerte. Ich muss noch einige weitere Test machen, aber wer auch immer dieses Blut im Körper trägt, sollte schleunigst ins Krankenhaus gehen…" "Beruhige dich und zeig mir das Blutbild, Abigail." Ducky studierte das Stück Papier. "Leukozyten sind verdammt hoch… 174000 … für eine einfache Infektion ist das auch viel zu hoch." "Wessen Blut ist das Ducky, sag es endlich…"

Der alte Mann sah sie an und wollte es gerade sagen, als Timothy gefolgt von Jethro ins Labor kamen. "Du hast die Ergebnisse?" meinte Gibbs an Ducky gewandt. Dieser nickte. "Und?" wollte Timothy wissen. "Das ist dein Blut, stimmts Tim?" Abby hatte Furcht in den Augen. Er nickte und Abby nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich. "Es sieht mies aus, du musst ins Krankenhaus, mein Junge."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Der Anfang des Kampfes

Tims Sicht

Ich stand in der Autopsie, Ducky und Abby versuchten zu erklären was es bedeutete. Ich war wie betäubt, ihre Worte klangen logisch, doch es war so unwirklich. Das konnte nicht sein, es war doch nur eine Migräne, was hatten den bitte die Kopfschmerzen damit zu tun, dass meine Blutwerte so miserabel waren… Ducky redete über Glück im Unglück, was er genau damit meinte wusste ich nicht. Ich hörte immer nur Krankenhaus und ruf deine Familie an. Was bitte sollte ich ihnen sagen. Ich hörte die Worte nicht mehr, so sehr war ich in meinen Gedanken vertieft. Irgendwann kam ich meiner Starre heraus, drehte mich um und ging zum Aufzug. Hinter mir hörte ich wie Gibbs etwas zu Abby sagte. "Lass ihn, er braucht jetzt Zeit für sich!" waren seine Worte die dumpf zu mir herüber drangen.

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich mit dem Vertrauten "Pling!" und ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch. "Hey McGeek, hast du einen Geist gesehen?" spaßte DiNozzo, ich ignorierte ihn auch das "Was ist los mit dir?" von Ziva überhörte ich. Ich legte meine Marke und meine Waffe in die oberste Schublade von meinem Schreibtisch, nahm meine Sachen und ging zurück zum Fahrstuhl.

Ich verließ das Gebäude und ging schnell zu meinem Auto, ich öffnete es und setzte mich hinters Steuer, immer noch paralysiert von dem Gedanken fuhr ich vom Navy Yard, ich fuhr heim und parkte das Auto. Als ich meine Haustüre aufsperrte kam mir schon ein vor Freude schwanzwedelnder Jethro entgegen. "Hey Großer, komm wir gehen spazieren!" meinte ich an ihn gewandt und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

Wir gingen unsere gewohnte Runde, ich merkte wie meine Kopfschmerzen langsam aber sicher wieder kamen, erschöpft von dem schnellen Gehen, setzte ich mich auf eine Parkbank. Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände und spürte wie mir heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen, erst jetzt merkte ich wie angespannt ich die letzten Stunden war. Ich konnte den Tränenfluss nicht stoppen und es war mir peinlich. Ein erwachsener Mann auf einer Parkbank mit einem Deutschen Schäferhund an der Leine, saß da und heulte wie ein kleiner Junge.

Tränen waren genauso schnell gegangen wie sie gekommen waren, irgendwie hatte es ihm doch gut getan, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Er räusperte sich und dann überlegte er, wie er die Situation angehen sollte. Kopf in den Sand stecken war keine Option, er konnte schließlich nicht nur an sich denken, sondern musste auch an seine Familie, Freunde und Kollegen denken. Das war er ihnen schuldig.

Dann klingelte mein Handy. "McGee." antwortete ich. "McGeeeeeeee!" hörte ich Abby ins Telefon rufen. "Wo bist du, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, wo steckst du denn? Ziva und Tony rasten aus. Die beiden machen sich auch Sorgen, sie haben keinen blassen Schimmer was mit dir los ist und versuchen es aus mir raus zu quetschen. Es ist an dir es ihnen zu erklären!" "Abs. Ich musste selber erst mal einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Hast du schon deine anderen Tests gemacht?" "Ja, ich habe schon die Ergebnisse." ich hörte dieses "etwas" in ihrer Stimme. "Wie stehen meine Chancen?" "Timmy, du bist jung und gesund… mehr oder weniger… du wirst eine Knochenmarkspende brauchen." "Was genau ist es Abby… red bitte nicht um den heißen Brei herum!" "Wie wir angenommen hatten ist es eine Leukämie. Aber eine chronische Form davon…" "Das heißt?" wollte ich ungeduldig wissen, ich wollte meinen Feind beim Namen kennen. "Bei dir haben sich zwei Chromosomen zusammen geschlossen die nun ungehemmt weiße Blutkörperchen produzieren, diese sind aber nicht fähig gesunde Blutkörperchen zu bilden, als werden die gesunden von den ungesunden verdrängt und…" "Abby!" "Es ist eine chronisch-myeloische Leukämie. Man kann sie heilen, aber eben nur mit einer Knochenmarkspende, du bist noch in dem Alter in dem Mann das machen wird, es birgt aber ein hohes Risiko, Tim. Jedenfalls schreitet sie Phasenweise voran. Sie ist noch nicht sehr weit vorgeschritten. Das ist gut. Normalerweise erkennt man diese Leukämie nur durch Zufall, wie bei dir, durch Abnahme, durch Dinge die eigentlich nichts damit zu tun haben, sie zeigt kaum Symptome, das ist das gefährlichste daran. Jedenfalls solltest du bald ins Krankenhaus gehen, sie müssen noch mal alles checken und die Therapie sobald wie möglich anfangen." "Ich bringe Jethro noch nach Hause und dann gehe ich, ich verspreche es dir." "Gut Tim. Möchtest du mich dabei haben?" "Ich werde Penny anrufen… Abs… ich wäre froh wenn du mitkommen würdest." "Okay. Ich gebe Gibbs und Vance bescheid und bin in zwei Stunden bei dir!" "Danke!" meinte ich und legte auf.

"Komm, Jethro, wir gehen heim!" ich nahm die Leine und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zu meiner Wohnung, daheim angekommen rief ich bei Penny an. "Hallo, mein Lieber Junge, wie geht es dir?" "Soweit gut, könntest du eventuell ein paar Tage auf Jethro aufpassen?" "Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir Timothy, dass kann ich hören!" "Penny, es ist wirklich alles in bester Ordnung, ich muss nur ein paar Tage weg und ich kann keinen Hund mitnehmen." "Wo musst du denn hin?" "Kannst du ihn nun nehmen oder nicht?" wollte ich etwas genervt wissen. "Natürlich kann ich dass, ich habe schon öfter auf den Großen geschaut, dass werde ich schon packen." "Danke." "Wann soll ich kommen?" "Wenn es für dich gehen würde schon heute, Abs holt mich in…" ich blickte kurz auf die Uhr. "einer Stunde ab!" "Oh, du fährst mit Abby weg. Hast du ihr jetzt endlich gesagt was Sache ist?" "Nein, Penny, außerdem ist dafür jetzt keine Zeit." "Du weißt dass das Leben viel zu kurz ist um ewig damit zu warten!" Ich seufzte, dass war definitiv ein wunder Punkt gewesen, gerade jetzt. "Timothy, bist du noch dran!" "Hmm." meinte ich knapp. "Wir sehen uns Timothy."

Ich legte auf und setzte mich auf die Couch. Jethro hatte seinen Kopf auf meinen Oberschenkel und sah mich mit seinem Dackelblick an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Großer, wird schon alles gut gehen!" Ich hoffte es inständig, aber in meinem Inneren war ich nicht so optimistisch.

Als es an der Tür klingelte, schreckte ich auf, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Ich stand auf und öffnete die Tür, ich war noch etwas benommen und sah sowohl Abby als auch Penny vor der Tür stehen. "Timothy, du siehst mager aus. Ich werde dich wohl erstmal aufpäppeln müssen." "Hi Penny, Hi Abs!" ich versuchte zu lächeln. "Timmy, mach dir keine Sorgen es wird alles gut gehen werden!" Ich nickte nur. "Wollen wir dann los?" wollte ich wissen. Beide Frauen nickten.

In den folgenden Tagen wurde Timothy auf Herz und Nieren überprüft. Sein EKG war völlig unauffällig, auch sein Sono zeigte nichts auffälliges. Beim Ultraschall hatte man gesehen, dass seine Milz, die Leber und auch die Nieren leicht vergrößert waren, was für die Krankheit normal war. Auch beim Augenarzt war der junge Agent, in der Hornhaut hatte er ein paar wenige Einblutungen, die aber verschwinden würden sobald die Leukozyten wieder zurück gehen würden.

"Wir müssen dann noch eine Knochenmarkspunktion durchführen." meinte der Arzt. Ich sah in fragend an, sicher wusste ich was das war und das es entweder am Becken oder direkt am Rücken gemacht werden konnte. Der Arzt hatte das gemerkt und mir dann erklärt. "Die Punktion wird durchgeführt um das Knochenmark zu analysieren. Einmal um zu sehen wie viel von dem BCR-ABL Gen im Knochenmark vorhanden ist." "BCR-ABL?" Davon hatte ich noch nichts gehört. "Das ist das krankmachende Gen. Wenn sich die Chromosomen 9 und 22 zusammen schließen, kommt es zu einem Philadelphia-Chromosom. Simpel ausgedrückt ist es so, dass das eine Chromosom die Bildung der weißen Blutkörperchen anschafft und dass andere diese Aufgabe zwar macht aber nicht weiß wie das funktioniert. So werden viele Leukozyten hergestellt, aber in unreifer Form aus dem Knochenmark in die Blutbahn geleitet werden, mit zunehmendem Fortschreiten der Erkrankung werden die guten Leukozyten verdrängt. Die unreifen setzen sich an den Organen fest, deshalb auch die Vergrößerung der Milz und der Leber." Irgendwann rauchte mir der Kopf und ich stellte nur noch eine kurze Frage. "Wird es aus dem Becken genommen?" "Ja, dass ist die übliche Methode."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Knochenmarkspunktion gemacht, ich bekam Dormicum gespritzt und dann wurde alles schwarz um mich herum.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hörte ich Abby lachen. Sie redete mit der Schwester. "Warum lachst du?" wollte ich wissen und wunderte mich warum ich so furchtbar lallte. "Hi McTiger, bist du wieder wach?" "Hmm… warum habt ihr beiden gelacht?" sagte ich jetzt etwas deutlicher. Und wieder hörte ich ein prusten. "Du hast deinem Arzt eine Liebeserklärung gemacht!" wieder schallendes Gelächter. "Hab ich nicht!" "Oh doch das haben sie und sie haben ihn Abby genannt." jetzt zwinkerte die ältere Krankenschwester. "Wir sind nur Kollegen!" meinte Abby und ich gleichzeitig. Puh, Situation gerettet dachte ich mir. Und wie heißt es so schön, Betrunkene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit.

Am Ende der Woche hatte ich ein weiteres Gespräch mit meinem behandelnden Arzt .

"Mr. McGee, ihre Leukozyten sind stetig weiter angestiegen. Aktuell sind sie bei 214000. Wir werden ihnen ab sofort ein Medikament geben, welches die Leukozyten senken wird. Sie müssen dreimal am Tag je 2 Tabletten davon nehmen. Es ist schon eine leichte Chemotherapie, die Tabletten dürfen andere Menschen nicht anfassen. Das ist ganz wichtig! Das Medikament nennt sich Litalir. In den letzten Tagen haben sie schon andere Medikamente bekommen, diese sind zur Vorbeugung bzw. zur Unterstützung für ihren Körper. Sie müssen noch eine Woche zur Beobachtung hier bleiben, bis das Medikament richtig eingestellt ist und dann dürfen sie nach Hause. "Darf ich dann wieder arbeiten?" "Nein. Sie werden erstmal noch 2 Wochen zuhause bleiben und dann sehen wir wie es ihnen geht!" "Hmm." Das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht, ich war nun mal gerne Arbeiten.

Haben sie Geschwister, Mr. McGee?" "Ja, eine Schwester." "Ihre Kollegin hat ihnen wahrscheinlich bereits erklärt, dass sie einen Knochenmarkspender benötigen. Ihre Schwester könnte ein möglicher Spender sein, ihre ganze Familie könnte sich typisieren lassen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass ihre Schwester passen könnte ist die höchste." "Meine Familie weiß noch nicht Bescheid." "Dann sollten sie, sie nun einweihen, Mr. McGee." Er nickte.

Tims Sicht

Ich hatte die letzte Woche viel nach gedacht, dann hatte ich mich durchgerungen und hatte Penny und Sarah Bescheid gegeben, er wollte seine Familie nicht beunruhigen, aber nun ging es nicht mehr anders. Gibbs hatte den anderen noch am selben Tag gesagt, was mit mir los war und ich war froh, dass ich das nicht übernehmen musste. Meine Freunde besuchten mich jeden Tag abwechseln und Abby war so gut wie immer bei mir, es war schön zu wissen, dass ich den Kampf nicht allein kämpfen musste. "Tim, warum hast du mir nicht schon früher gesagt was los war? Ich hätte dich gleich besucht! Ich bin schließlich deine Schwester!" Sarah war aufgebracht am Telefon. "Hast du Mum und Dad schon Bescheid gegeben?" "Du weißt das ich keinen Kontakt zum Admiral habe." "Tim, die Situation ist wohl etwas anders, im Moment, er würde sich starke Vorwürfe machen, wenn…" "Ich rufe an." ich rollte mit den Augen, bevor Sarah auf den Gedanken kommen würde ihn anzurufen, würde ich dass lieber selber machen."

"McGee!" raunte es aus dem Telefon. "Hi Dad, ich bins Tim." auf der anderen Leitung war es still. Ich hatte schon überlegt aufzulegen, als er sich räusperte. Wir redeten für ein paar Minuten und dann sagte ich den Grund warum ich anrief. Er fing an zu schimpfen und fluchte und dann legte er auf. "Nah super" dachte ich mir. Als es dann an der Tür klopfte, verdrängte ich meine Gedanken und rief "Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich und DiNozzo, Ziva und Gibbs kamen herein. Ziva kam zu mir ans Bett und umarmte mich. "Wie geht's dir, Timmy." "Alles bestens." log ich.

Ich musste noch zwei Wochen zuhause bleiben, in der ersten Woche musste ich jeden zweiten Tag zur Blutkontrolle ins Bethesda fahren, in der zweiten Woche nur noch zweimal.

Mein Vater und ich hatten uns ausgesprochen und vielleicht hatte er doch endlich begriffen, dass ich zwar "nur" ein NCIS Cop war, aber mir die Arbeit sehr wichtig war und ich sie liebte.

Alle hatten sich typisieren lassen und nun begann das warten.

Nach den vier Wochen durfte ich endlich wieder arbeiten, allerdings nur für 5 Stunden am Tag und auch nicht im Außendienst, nur Büroarbeit. Aber ich durfte Arbeiten und ich freute mich darauf.

Ich fuhr in den Navy Yard, stieg aus und ging zum Eingang und dann direkt zum Aufzug. "Pling!" und ich kam im Großraumbüro an. Ich musste grinsen, ich ging an meinen Schreibtisch und setzte mich. "Zuhause!" dachte ich. Tony und Ziva kamen ins Büro und lächelten, als sie mich entdeckten. "Hey McGee, was machst du denn hier?" "Darf offiziell wieder arbeiten!" Dann kam Gibbs. "Willkommen zurück Timothy."

Einmal die Woche musste ich in die Klinik, dort wurde mein Blut kontrolliert und alle zwei Wochen wurde das Blut in ein anderes Labor geschickt. Und natürlich checkte auch Abby in ihrem Labor, ob die Ärzte im Krankenhaus auch alles richtig machten. "Ihr seid doch alles blutsaugende Vampire!" scherzte ich mit Abby. "Und dein Blut ist sehr beliebt in letzter Zeit." sie zwinkerte. Ich war froh, dass hier alle normal mit mir umgingen, Mitleid war das letzte was ich jetzt wollte. Die Normalität gab mir Hoffnung, machte alles etwas weniger schlimm.

Allerdings merkte ich immer öfter, dass die so harmlos erscheinenden Tabletten meinen Körper doch mehr belasteten als ich wahr haben wollte. Mir wurde regelmäßig nach der Einnahme schwindelig und ich fing unwillkürlich das Zittern an. Ich konnte das gut verbergen, setzte mich an meinen PC und aß einen kleinen Schokoriegel. Heute hatte es Gibbs bemerkt. "Timothy, was ist los?" "Nichts Boss, es sind nur die Tabletten. Geht gleich wieder." "Du bist blass geworden." konterte er. "Geh runter zu Ducky und lass dich kurz durchchecken." "Boss, morgen muss ich eh wieder in die Klinik, ich frage die einfach, ich will Duck nicht immer…" "Du belästigst ihn nicht, wir machen uns alle schreckliche Sorgen um dich! Jeder einzelne von uns macht sich Sorgen um dich!" meinte Jethro und legte eine Hand auf Tims Schulter. "Und jetzt geh runter zu Ducky." Ich gab mich geschlagen und nickte.

"Timothy, mein Junge, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Ducky freute sich wirklich mich zu sehen, ich lächelte ihn an. "Gibbs schickt mich. Ich nehme ja diese Tabletten…" "Das Litalir?" "Genau. Seit neuesten wir mir hinterher schwindelig und ich fange an zu zittern. Ist das normal?" Der Pathologe zeigte mit seiner Hand auf einen der Untersuchungstische und ich setzte mich. "Es kann sein, dass die Tabletten Unterzucker hervorrufen, dass ist nicht weiter schlimm, du solltest vielleicht Traubenzucker greifbar haben um dem vorzuwirken. Wie geht es dir sonst?" "Naja, es geht so… ich bekomme die anderen Tabletten, das Vitaminzeug kaum noch runter, ich habe das Gefühl ich muss mich übergeben, schon wenn ich sie aus der Verpackung nehme. Das Zeug riecht teils nach verdorbenen Eiern und nach vermodernden Orangen. Und am schlimmsten ist das Nüstatin, es schmeckt nach Marzipan… echt übel, Duck!" "Es hilft deinem Körper, versuch es weiter zu nehmen. Wann musst du wieder in die Klinik?" "Morgen." "Hast du schon etwas gehört von den Typisierungen?" Ich senkte den Kopf und schluckte schwer. "Ich hab es noch keinem gesagt… es passt keiner von ihnen. Sarah passt zum 25%, aber…" "Man braucht mindestens eine Übereinstimmung von 90%, besser wären 95%." "So ist es… sie suchen seit ca. 1 Woche USA weit nach einem geeigneten Spender."

"Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, sag mir Bescheid!" Ich nickte. Dann verließ ich die Autopsie und ging wieder zurück ins Großraumbüro.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. McGee!" begrüßte mich mein Arzt. "Wie geht es ihnen?" "Soweit ganz gut, bis auf die Medikamente." Der Arzt nickte. "Ihnen wird übel?" wollte der Arzt wissen. "Sehr!" "Sonstige Beschwerden?" "Nein. Doch. Ich kann schlecht schlafen. Aber sonst ist es okay." "Gut. Wir haben gute Nachrichten für sie, Mr. McGee!" Ich stutzte und sah ihn fragend an, dann dämmerte es mir. "Sie haben einen möglichen Spender gefunden." "Drei um genau zu sein!" jetzt lächelte der Arzt. "Drei?" ich war entgeistert, wer hatte schon das Glück, drei Spender zu haben. "Wir schreiben die erste Person jetzt an, wenn sie bereit ist nach wie vor zu spenden, werden wir sie ebenfalls auf Herz und Nieren prüfen, danach fangen wir an die Knochenmarkspende vorzubereiten. Sie werden vier Wochen vorher noch einen Katheter bekommen, einen sogenannten Hickman. Durch den werden wir das Knochenmark und Medikamente spritzen und das Blut abnehmen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Eingriff wird aber unter Vollnarkose gemacht." Ich nickte. Wir gingen noch ein paar andere Dinge durch, zum Beispiel auch die Kryokonservierung von Samenzellen, man musste damit rechnen, dass die Chemotherapie nicht nur die Krebszellen vernichten würde. Dann verabschiedete ich mich von meinem Arzt. "Bis nächste Woche!" meinte abschließend noch und verließ den Raum.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

DiNozzo stand an der Bar und orderte eine neue Runde Drinks. "Und einen Orangensaft für unseren Bambino!" lallte Tony schon leicht. "Viele Vitamine." hatte er vorhin noch zu mir gesagt. Und erinnerte mich daran, dass es morgen ernst wurde. Vor 3 Wochen hatte ich diesen nervigen Schlauch gelegt bekommen. Nun schaute auf meiner Brust ein dreiläufiger Schlauch heraus und an meinem Hals hatte ich ebenfalls eine Narbe. Das der Katheter nicht ständig rum baumelte hatte ich ihn mit Klebeband aus Abbys Labor fixiert. Ständig musste ich an den morgigen Tag denken. Ich durfte schon seit dem Tag nicht mehr arbeiten an dem mir der Hickman gesetzt wurde, aber jetzt fühlte es sich so endgültig an, wenn ich morgen angemeldet war würde ich so schnell nicht mehr aus dem Krankenhaus kommen, vielleicht würde ich gar nicht mehr raus kommen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, Tony torkelte auf mich zu. "Hi Bambino, dein Cocktail!" grinste er und überreichte mir feierlich den Orangensaft.

Tony spielte auch heute seine Perfekte Clownsrolle, ich kannte ihn gut und er war mein bester Freund, er war wahrscheinlich angespannter als ich und seine Ängste schluckte er gemeinsam mit dem Wodka hinunter. Ich saß auf der Couch, in dem ruhigeren Eck der Bar und beobachtete meine Freunde, meine Kollegen, die bei mir saßen, redeten und lachten und ich spürte ihre Unbeholfenheit und Furcht vor dem kommenden. Es war drei Uhr morgens und die Bar schloss, sie hatten uns ganz freundlich gebeten nun heim zu gehen. Für DiNozzo und Ziva hatte ich ein Taxi gerufen, Palmer fuhr mit Ducky und ich fuhr gemeinsam mit Abby nachhause.

Als ich die Tür öffnete war Stille in der Wohnung. Jethro hatte mich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr begrüßt, auch das war ein harter Schritt gewesen. Das erste Mal als ich Jethro begegnet war hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass ich diesen Hund irgendwann so wahnsinnig vermissen würde. Er war gut bei Penny aufgehoben, ich wusste das und im Falle eines Falles, könnte er dort auch seinen Lebensabend genießen. Abby würde ihn bestimmt oft besuchen kommen. Mit meinem Immunsystem und dem Katheter musste ich allen möglichen Risiken aus dem Weg gehen und das hieß auch Jethro abzugeben.

Abby hielt sich an meinem Arm fest und ich schloss die Tür von ihnen, gemeinsam mit Abby ging ich zur Couch und lies sie vorsichtig darauf sinken. "McGee…" meinte sie leise. "Hmm." "Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht verlässt!" Ich sah sie an und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände, Tränen rannten ihre Wangen hinunter. "Ich würde dir nie mit Absicht weh tun… " Das war das einzige was ich ihr sagen konnte.

Und dann war es soweit, mein Wecker klingelte und als ich die Augen aufmachte war der platz neben mir leer, ich stand auf und ging in die Küche. Ich musste grinsen, dass würde ich gerne jeden Morgen sehen… für den Rest meines Lebens…

Abby, nur bekleidet mit einem Slip und meinem T-Shirt, sie holte gerade zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt und der Kaffee war durchgelaufen. Draußen schien die Sonne.

"Morgen, Abs!" Sie drehte sich zu mir um. "Hab ich dich geweckt?" "Nein. Der Wecker." "Komm setzt dich McGee, ich hab Kaffee gekocht… du darfst doch Kaffee trinken, oder? Könnte ich lieber Tee kochen sollen, obwohl ja Tee eigentlich auch Koffein enthält nur heißt es ja da…" Ich war zu Abby getreten und legte ihr jetzt nur sanft einen Finger auf den Mund. "Es ist gut so wie es ist, beruhige dich, alles wird wieder gut werden!" meinte ich zu ihr, sie umarmte mich und ich spürte ihre Tränen, die sich in meinem Nacken sammelten.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig, keiner von uns beiden redete. Ich ging noch kurz duschen, zog mich an und packte die restlichen Dinge die ich brauchte. Dann klingelte mein Telefon. "Hi Bambino." hörte ich die gespielt unbekümmerte Stimme von Tony. "Ich wollte dir noch mal alles Gute wünschen… halt die Ohren steif, Tim. Wir machen uns alle wahnsinnige Sorgen… ich wollte… pass auf die auf… okay?"

Nach der Anmeldung fuhren Abby, die mich begleiten wollte, mit dem Aufzug in den zweiten Stock. Wir gingen durch die große Glastür, die rechts vom Aufzug war. Über der Tür stand mit großen schwarzen Buchstaben "Onkologie".

Ich hatte den Drang mich umzudrehen und so schnell wie möglich weg zu rennen, doch es war nicht die Zeit um den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, ich musste stark sein für Abs. Und ich würde kämpfen um ihr doch noch einmal irgendwann zu sagen, dass ich nie aufgehört hatte sie zu lieben.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. McGee. Wie geht es ihnen?" "Soweit… okay." Die Schwester redete auf ihn ein und wir gingen durch die Station um durch eine weitere Glastür in einen anderen Bereich der Station zu gelangen. Wir gingen durch eine Zimmertür. In diesem Zwischenraum, mussten wir uns verabschieden, Abby durfte nicht weiter mit kommen. Sie drückte mich fest und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich lächelte sie an. "Bis Bald, Abs." Ich musste OP Klamotten anziehen und die Hände desinfizieren. Dann gingen wir durch eine weitere Tür. Das Zimmer war nicht sonderlich groß, es stand ein normales Krankenbett in dem Zimmer, ein extra Toilettenraum mit Dusche und ein kleines Nachtkästchen an der Wand, es war noch ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen vor einer Fensterfront, die auf den Innenhof blicken ließ. Dort wurde ich dann an Infusionen gehängt, man nahm noch einmal Blut ab und ich wartete auf den Arzt.

"Mr. McGee. Jetzt wird es ernst. Sie bekommen in Kürze eine Infusion mit ATX, dass ist ein Kanincheneiweiß, um es grob zu formulieren, es dient dazu das GvHV zu unterdrücken." "GvHV?" Nun rächte es sich, dass ich Gibbs mit Fachchinesisch bombardiert hatte… mir ging es nun nicht besser.

"Graft versus host disease, dass bedeutet, dass das Knochenmark gegen den neuen Körper wehrt. Mit dem Kaninchenserum wird dies mehr oder weniger ab geschalten." "Okay."

Ich lag in meinem Bett, hier auf der Krebsstation im Bethesda und hatte die erste Transfusion mit Kaninchenserum hinter mir, ich dachte wie Tony mich damit aufziehen würde und musste schmunzeln. Und dann fing es plötzlich an. Meine Ohren surrten, ich bekam Kopfschmerzen, ich klingelte der Schwester, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gehabt. Bevor die Schwester da war, hatte sich der Schmerz nach unten ausgebreitet. Mein Hals schmerzte als hätte ich versucht Feuer zu spucken.

Die Schwester kam und machte erst mal ihre Kontrollen, Puls, Blutdruck etc. nahm mir noch mal Blut ab und holte die Ärztin. Die Ärztin spritzte mir ein Medikament, aber eine Besserung konnte ich nicht ausmachen. Zwischen drin bekam ich dann auch noch meine neuen Chemotabletten, dies war die "harte" Chemotherapie, hatte mir die Ärztin gesagt. Es waren ganz kleine weiße Tabletten, viele davon. Ich musste alle sechs Stunden die Chemo schlucken.

Nach einer Weile hörte das surren in meinen Ohren auf, aber ich fühlte mich wahnsinnig erschöpft. Ich schlief viel an dem restlichen Tag, immer wieder wurde ich von der Krankenschwester geweckt um meinen Blutdruck messen zu lassen, besonders nachts wurde ich ungehalten. Ich erklärte ihr so freundlich wie ich es noch sagen konnte, dass ich einfach meinen Frieden haben wollte. In den Frühen Morgenstunden hatte ich sie ungehalten mit meinen Wortattacken aus dem Zimmer geschmissen. Doch sie kam zurück. Alle drei Stunden Blutdruck messen, alle sechs Stunden Tabletten.

Am zweiten Tag gaben sie mir wieder das Kaninchenserum, allerdings, wegen meiner allergischen Reaktion, die halbe Menge auf die doppelte Zeit. Das vertrug mein Körper und alles verlief reibungslos. Die Ärzte hatten beschlossen mir dann die zweite Hälfte wieder in der normalen Zeit zu geben… und dann wiederholte sich alles, das Surren in den Ohren und die Kopfschmerzen.

Nach insgesamt vier Tagen Tablettenchemotherapie war ich bereit. Ich musste in "Die" Einheit wechseln. In dem Raum den ich die letzten 4 Tage mein Zuhause nennen durfte, war zwar auch schon ein gewisses Maß an Sterilität, die Einheit hingegen war keimfrei, mit eigener Luftzufuhr, geregelt über eine Klimaanlage. Ich hatte zwei nette Schwestern die kamen und mich fertig machen halfen.

"Mr. McGee, wir bereiten sie jetzt für die Einheit vor. Ich sah die kleine Wanne mit Wasser, Waschlappen und dergleichen. "Ich kann mich auch selber waschen!" meinte ich irritiert. "Nein. Wir müssen sicher gehen können dass sie komplett sauber sind, dass ist Vorschrift" Ich sah ein hämisches Grinsen von der älteren Schwester. Während die Damen sich an meinem Körper zu schaffen machten, versuchte ich mir vor zustellen, dass Abby bei mir wäre. Ich fühlte mich hilflos wie ein Kind, als ich da so nackt in dem Bett saß. Endlich durfte ich wieder einen OP-Kittel anziehen, ich schlupfte in die Schuhe und wurde zu der zweiten Tür gebracht, die mein jetziges Zimmer und die Einheit verbanden. Sie öffneten die Türe und ich musste aus den Schuhen direkt in ein anderes Paar Schuhe treten, die schon für mich bereit standen. Auch das OP Hemd wurde mit einem anderen ausgetauscht und dann halfen sie mir in das andere Bett, dass größer als andere Krankenbetten war. Von der ganzen Aktion war ich erschöpft, obwohl es vielleicht 20 Minuten gedauert hatte und mir war eiskalt.

Ich schlief ein und träumte von Abby und von den anderen, ich wachte mit dem Gedanken auf, dass es bitte kein Traum gewesen war und dann sah ich doch wieder in diesen fürchterlichen Raum rein. Er war kleiner als dass andere Zimmer, das Bett stand an der Wand, rechts und links davon war vielleicht je ein knapper Meter Platz. Die ganzen Geräte waren an der Wand neben dem Bett befestigt. Vor dem Bett waren es vielleicht zwei Meter bis zur Wand. Dort standen auch ein Fernseher und ein CD Player. Aber es hatte eine große Fensterfront, ebenfalls mit Blick Balkon und Blick auf den Garten.

Ich war irgendwie hungrig und brachte doch nur eine halbe Banane runter, ich hatte mich in meinem Leben noch nie so schwach und hilflos gefühlt.

Und mein einziger Gedanke war. "Ich will schlafen" Eine der Schwester meinte es sehr gut mit mir und wollte das Bett von sitzen auf Liegend stellen, es klemmte und so ging es immer wieder zwischen komplett liegend und sitzend hin und her, bis ich nicht mehr konnte. Ich war immer nett, höflich aber irgendwas hatte sich geändert und ich wurde sehr .launisch und keifte die Schwester an, sie solle bitte endlich damit aufhören. Ich schrie und irgendwann lies sie von dem Bett ab und verlies den Raum und ich hatte endlich meine Ruhe…


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

6,5 Wochen

Es war der erste Tag meines neuen Lebens, wenn man so will mein zweiter Geburtstag. Ich hatte meine Blutwerte bekommen und die sagten sehr viel aus, nachdem ich vor gut zwei Wochen noch über 1 Millionen Thrombozyten hatte und dagegen auch Aspirin nehmen musste, waren sie jetzt bei gerade einmal 4000. Die Normwert, hatte mein Arzt mir erklärt waren um die 250000. Meine Leukozyten waren kaum nachweisbar, was gut war.

Ich war immer noch total fertig und hätte am liebsten den ganzen Tag geschlafen, doch ich war zu nervös. "Mr. McGee, ich habe Besuch für sie." "Aber ich darf doch keinen Besuch bekommen!" "Wir haben sie gründlich durchgecheckt und haben auch mit dem Chefarzt geredet, sie dürfen zwei Personen benennen, die sie regelmäßig besuchen dürfen." Ich grinste, es war schwach, sah wahrscheinlich aus wie eine Grimasse, aber es war mir egal. Die Frau meiner Träume stand in blauen OP Klamotten mit Mundschutz und OP Haube in der Tür von meiner Einzelhaft. Ich freute mich so sehr sie zu sehen, dabei war es nur eine Woche seitdem ich hier war. "Timmy, wie geht es dir?" wollte sie wissen. "Wenn ich meine Lieblings Forensikerin sehe um Welten besser" "Ich darf dich leider nicht umarmen, aber ich werde mich nicht davon abhalten lassen die Gedanklich zu drücken." Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich selber und hielt diese fest und gab ihrem unsichtbaren Gegenüber einen Kuss auf die Wange, machte dazu laute Geräusche und grinste mich schief an. Das war meine Abby. "Ich hab dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht, von uns allen!" meinte sie dann als sie ihre Hände wieder runter hängen ließ. Allerdings muss es erst richtig desinfiziert werden."

Da kam auch schon wieder die Schwester zurück. "Miss Scuito, hier bitte!" Sie nahm es und ich sah dass es eine Beweismitteltüte war. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief. "Aber nicht vergessen, nur zeigen, er darf es leider nicht anfassen." meinte die Schwester streng.

Abby hielt es mir vor das Gesicht. Es war ein Bild vom Team, inklusive Ducky und Palmer und auch Vance. Tony, Ziva und Gibbs hielten je ein Schild in der Hand. "Get Well Soon!" stand darauf "Werde schnell gesund." Ich grinste, es tat so gut, die Gruppe zu sehen. "Darauf könnt ihr Gift nehmen!" meinte ich zu Abby gewandt.

Abigail blieb den ganzen Tag bei mir, wir redeten, spielten Karten zur Abwechslung und wurden irgendwann von einem Arzt unterbrochen. "Mr. McGee, es wird jetzt gleich ernst. Das Knochenmark wurde heute Morgen entnommen und wird in kürze bei uns ankommen. Miss Scuito, wollen sie bleiben?" wollte der Arzt wissen. "Ja, bitte. Ich gehe später heim, wenn Timmy das Knochenmark bekommen hat." Der Arzt nickte.

Es war 19.40 Uhr ich sah auf die Uhr und es prägte sich bei mir ein. Abby ging auf die Seite, als die Ärzte herein kamen mit den 5 Infusionstüten. Ich hatte mich irgendwie immer gefragt wie Knochenmark den aussieht, es war nicht sehr spektakulär, es sah aus wie normale Bluttransfusionen. Mir wurde der erste Beutel angehängt und es fing an langsam in den Hickman zu tropfen. Wie gebannt starte ich den Beutel an und wie es langsam durch tropfte. "Mr. McGee, sie müssen es nicht hypnotisieren, es läuft ganz von alleine!" meinte der Arzt als ich auch dem dritten Beutel zusah wie er immer leerer wurde.

Ich sah den Arzt und überlegte kurz. "Oh, ja natürlich." ich blickte Abby stirnrunzelnd an. "Die bist müde, Abs, geh nach Hause ich komme alleine klar. Ich möchte nicht das Gibbs mich erwürgt, weil du aussiehst wie eine wandelnde Leiche!" Abby grinste. "Das würde er nicht wagen!" "Er ist immerhin Gibbs und du bist sein Liebling." meinte ich lächelnd.

Nach dem fünften Beutel ging Abby heim. Irgendwie war ich froh, mir ging es nicht gut und ich hatte Magenschmerzen, die Chemo, so unbedeutend wie sie mit diesen kleinen Tabletten auch schien, hatte meinen Körper wahnsinnig gequält. Meine Haut pellte ab und auch meine Haare machten sich langsam daran auszufallen. Man sah es noch kam, aber ich merkte es. Es begann am Hinterkopf und es tat weh. Meine Kopfhaut war so angegriffen, dass es wirklich unangenehm war die Haare zu verlieren. Mein Arzt hatte mir dass gesagt aber insgeheim dachte ich mir, dass wäre nicht möglich, immerhin verlor man ja täglich ein paar Haare und das tat nicht weh.

Am nächsten Morgen kam die Schwester zu mir und überredete mich die Haare ab zu rasieren. Begeistert war ich nicht, aber sie würden eh ausfallen. Hinterher sah ich mich im Spiegel an, den mir Schwester Anita reichte.

Ich erkannte die Gestalt im Spiegel kaum, ich war dünn, blass und ausgemergelt… dafür strahlten meine grünen Augen aus dem schwachen Gesicht. Abby würde einen Schock bekommen, wenn sie mich so sehen würde.

"Geht es ihnen gut, Mr. McGee?" wollte Anita wissen. "Tim. Sagen sie Tim zu mir, dass hört sich familiärer an." meinte ich. "Gut, Tim. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" "Ich bin um mindestens 10 Jahre gealtert." meinte ich. "Ich gebe dir was gegen die Schmerzen!" meinte sie. "Geht schon, ist nur der Magen." "Du musste etwas essen!" "Nein. Ich habe keinen Hunger, wirklich nicht."

Ich kam einen Tag später wieder zu Timmy in die Klinik und als ich in das Zimmer kam, war ich geschockt. Er war blasser geworden und sein Kopf war kahl. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und er wirkte sehr schwach. "Hi Timmy, geht's dir gut?" wollte ich wissen. "Geht mir gleich viel besser wenn ich dich sehe!" meinte er und ich muss lächeln. Wir waren so verschieden und doch merkte ich, dass wir auf einer Ebene waren die alle Gegensätze zweitrangig machte. Ich hatte dennoch Angst einen Schritt auf ihn zu zugehen, nicht weil er Krebs hatte sondern weil ich festen Beziehungen nicht vertraute. Timmy unterbrach mich. "Abs. wie geht es dir?" wollte er wissen und er meinte das ernst. Ich sah ihn geschockt an. "Timothy McGee… du liegst hier im Krankenhaus, kämpft um dein Leben und fragst allen ernstes wie es mir geht? Was ist nur los mit dir? Nur du zählst, McGee, nur du alleine…" "Abby, schläfst du nachts? Du siehst müde aus, ich möchte nicht das du krank wirst… nur wegen mir!"

Ich versuchte vom Thema abzulenken und es gelang mir nur deshalb, weil unsere Überraschung gerade auf dem Balkon angekommen war. Ich winkte aus dem Fenster. Und Tim drehte sich sofort um. Dort standen sie, Ziva, Tony und Gibbs. Während sie die beiden jüngeren um das Telefon stritten, nahm es Gibbs an sich und wählte die Nummer von McGees Telefon. Es klingelte. "Was macht ihr da draußen?" wollte Tim wissen. Blickte auf das Telefon und dann auf seine Kollegen außen auf dem Balkon. "Wir besuchen dich, McGee!" meinte Gibbs. Er stellte auf Laut, so dass seine beiden Kollegen ebenfalls mithören konnten. "Hi McGeek, du siehst mager aus, gibt's bei dir kein anständiges essen?" "Bestens versorgt Tony." er deutete auf einen Beutel mit weißem Inhalt. "Heute gibt's Steak und Pommes!" Tony grinste und auch Ziva und Gibbs stimmten in das Lachen mit ein. "Nein. Im ernst, Tim. Du musst was essen." "DiNozzo, gib meinem Magen etwas Zeit, okay…"

Wir redeten noch einige Zeit mit den anderen, bis Tims Krankenschwester wieder kam. "Tim, ihre Großmutter kann leider nicht kommen, wegen dem Hund, dass ist zu gefährlich für dich und auch die anderen Patienten. Es tut mir leid!" meinte sie und sah danach nach McGees Werten.

Tag 14

Langsam verließ mich der Mut, mein Blutbild war immer noch mies, das Knochenmark zeigte noch keinerlei Arbeit und ich fühlte mich wie ein eingesperrter Tiger in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig. Meine Launen wurden immer schlimmer und ich merkte das auch, doch ich konnte es nicht ändern. Ich hatte seit geraumer Zeit keinerlei Nahrung mehr zu mir genommen, ich verweigerte meine Medikamente, so dass ich alles als Infusion bekam bis auf das Nüstatin. Ich musste mich davon regelmäßig übergeben und schüttete es mit voller Absicht aus.

Nachdem ich mich wegen der Schläuche kaum bewegen konnte, kam täglich eine Physiotherapeuten, die mit mir Übungen machte. Eine hatte ich bereits verkrault, die andere mochte ich. Um meinen Rücken zu entlasten bekam ich zweimal täglich eine Massage.

Ich konnte mich selber nicht leiden und war selbst ungenießbar für Abigail.

"Jetzt reicht es, Timothy McGee!" eine ernst wirkende Abby kam in mein Zimmer. "Du hast weder ferngesehen noch Musik gehört. Fang wieder an zu Leben, Tim." Ich seufzte. "Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will einfach nur hier liegen und warten." "Auf was willst du warten?" "Keine Ahnung." Abby machte sich am CD Player zu schaffen und legte eine ihre Platten ein. "Abs, bitte, ich will keine Musik, ich will schlafen!" Abby war nicht oft sauer auf mich, heute aber war sie es definitiv. Ich sah ihren bösen Blick.

Sie schaltete die Musik an. "Komm steh auf, ich möchte tanzen. Mit dir!" "Abs, lass es gut sein, ich will meine Ruhe… ich…" Sie hatte mich schon an der Hand gepackt und zog mich aus dem Bett. Unbeholfen stand ich nun da, die Kabel an meinem Körper erlaubten mir kaum Freiraum, aber Abby legte ihre Arm auf mein Schultern und ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Ihre Körperwärme tat gut, sehr gut und ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Hüften ab, ich ahmte ihre Bewegungen nach und es tat gut… irgendwas stellte diese Frau mit mir an und das war was ich so dringend brauchte. Nach 10 Minuten wurde mir schummrig und Abs half mir zurück in mein Bett. "Was hältst du von einer schönen warmen Tomatensuppe?" wollte sie wissen und war auch schon aus dem Raum. Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie mit einem dampfenden Topf ins Zimmer zurück. "Man, dass ist echt schwierig für dich was essbares auf zu treiben. Es muss keimfrei verpackt sein, dann muss man extra Geschirr verwenden, dass in einem extra Schrank steht, dann muss man sich die Hände vorher desinfizieren… mindestens 15 Minuten kochen, dass es definitiv tot ist. Ich habe es dann samt Topf in die erste Kammer nehmen dürfen. Dann umziehen, als ich mich, während Schwester Anita den Topf in den dritten Raum bringen konnte, ach du kennst das System ja gar nicht. Es sind insgesamt vier Räume zwischen dir und mir, als Schleusen. Nummer 1 und 2 sind verbunden und Nummer 1 mit 3 und Nummer 2 mit 3 und 3 und 4 und 4 ist das Büro oder Überwachungszentrum von den Schwestern und dann erst kommt man zu dir." "Abs, ich verstehe nur Bahnhof." "Okay, es ist jedenfalls schwer und ich hoffe die Suppe ist noch etwas warm, weil tot ist sie auf alle Fälle!" "Danke Abs." Ich war brav und probierte das essen zu mindest.

Einen halben Teller hatte ich essen können und meine Magen schmerzen waren verschwunden. Es ging bergauf.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen aß ich immer ein bisschen mehr und Abby stellte fest das wieder Farbe in mein Gesicht kam, nicht viel aber immerhin etwas.

Tony und Ziva hatten es sich ebenfalls zur Aufgabe gesetzt mich jeden Abend nach Feierabend zu besuchen, sie standen immer eine halbe Stunde vor meinem Fenster auf dem Balkon und wir redeten, lachten und machten uns gegenseitig Mut.

Es war Tag 32 als ich bemerkte dass sich an meiner Linken Hand zwischen Ringfinger und kleinem Finger eine kleine rote, juckende Stelle gebildet hatte. Mein Arzt sah es sich an und lächelte. "Das Mr. McGee ist GvHV, das Knochenmark zeigt Reaktionen, so lange es sich nicht ausbreitet ist das ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Es tut sich was. Ich lasse ihr Blut gleich noch mal untersuchen."

Der Arzt nahm noch mal etwas Blut und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Es war keine halbe Stunde vergangen, als der Arzt wieder herein kam. "Leukozyten sind auf 600 angestiegen." "Sie sind wieder nachweisbar, dass ist gut oder?" wollte ich wissen. "Mr. McGee, dass ist sehr gut!" "Dann kann ich hier bald raus?" Der Blick sagte es alles. "Aber wir haben ein Geschenk für sie, dass es ihnen nicht mehr so langweilig ist!"

Er fuhr den PC in den Raum, es war ein alter Computer, aber ich strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, ich hatte seit fast 5 Wochen keinen Computer mehr gesehen und ich spürte wie meine Finger schon zuckten. "Ich darf den benutzen?" "Ja, wir brauchen ihn die nächste Zeit nicht, sie können sich damit austo…" "Sagen sie es nicht, Doc!" meinte Abby hinter ihm. "Er macht das, Timmy ist unser Computerspezialist, er würde das Baby hier nur upgraden… und ich würde vielleicht das Internet abschalten." "Abs!" jaulte ich. "War nur Spaß!" lachte sie kurz und sah mich warnend an.

Heute Abend waren Ducky und Palmer zu Besuch, ich lauschte unserem Pathologen, der wieder eine seiner Geschichten zum Besten gab. Es tat so wahnsinnig gut, meine Freunde um mich herum zu wissen, auch wenn es nur durch das Fenster hindurch war.

Gibbs kam nicht oft, ich wusste dass der Boss in solchen Situationen schlecht war, aber er war in Gedanken bei mir. Und dann staunte ich nicht schlecht, als er gefolgt von Tony und Ziva an diesem Abend gekommen war.

"Wie geht's dir, Tim?" fragte alle durcheinander. Ich lächelte, nicht mal Abby hatte ich davon erzählt, dass das neue Knochenmark seine Arbeit aufgenommen hatte. "Meine Werte werden besser. Mein Arzt meinte es geht bergauf." Ducky wollte sofort die Werte wissen und freute sich sichtlich und auch alle anderen entspannten sich. "Wann darfst du hier raus?" hackte Tony nach. "Das können die Ärzte noch nicht sagen."

Tag 42

Die letzte Woche war verdammt hart gewesen, ich konnte nicht mehr, meine Blutwerte schwanken wahnsinnig, den einen Tag waren es 600 Leukos, am nächsten nur noch 400, dann 800 und wieder weniger. Es machte mich wahnsinnig und ich konnte nicht mehr. Und dann setzte sich der Gedanken in meinem Unterbewusstsein fest. Ich würde die Fenster öffnen und einfach gehen. Ich wollte hier raus und mittlerweile war es mir ziemlich egal ob ich dann sterben würde.

Als mein Arzt an diesem Morgen kam, sagte ich ihm das. Er war sichtlich geschockt. "Mr. McGee, dass ist Blödsinn, ich was dass es schwierig ist, aber sie müssen durchhalten. Ich spreche heute mit dem Chefarzt. Und sie machen nichts unüberlegtes, hören sie mich!" Ich rollte die Augen und meinte dann "Ja!"

Am Nachmittag kam er wieder. "Mr. McGee, sie dürfen am Mittwoch aus der Einheit raus, allerdings nur wenn wir noch einmal eine Knochenmarkspunktion machen dürfen. Die Blutwerte sind grenzwertig und wir wollen das Knochenmark noch mal analysieren. Sind sie mit damit einverstanden?" Ich musste grinsen und nickte.


	5. Chapter 5

Ich öffnete die Augen, langsam und vorsichtig, ich sah den Raum und wunderte mich wo ich war.

Meine Augen wurden langsam klar und ich konnte den Raum nun erkunden, Abby saß mit OP Kittel und Mundschutz neben mir, ihr Kopf ruhte auf meiner Schulter und sie atmete ganz ruhig. Allerdings wusste ich immer noch nicht wo ich war und dann dämmerte es mir langsam.

Heute Vormittag hatten sie mich geholt, alle in OP Kittel. Ich hatte meine normalen Jogginghosen an und eines meiner MIT Shirt die mir Abby gebracht hatte. "Guten Morgen, Mr. McGee!" hatte der Arzt in Angelächelt. "Sind sie bereit?" Ich hatte genickt. Ich musste ebenfalls einen Mundschutz aufsetzten und in einen OP Kittel schlüpfen. Dann wurden die "Schleusen" geöffnet und ein Pfleger mit Rollstuhl kam herein. "Den brauch ich nicht!" meinte ich und starrte auf den Rollstuhl. "Sie sind lange im Bett gelegen, sind sie sicher das sie es schaffen bis zum Untersuchungszimmer?" Ich nickte. Abby war die ganze Zeit bei mir gewesen.

So trotteten wir in den Behandlungsraum und es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich befreit. Ich bekam das Beruhigungsmittel und dämmerte weg.

Die Vorhänge in meinem neuen Zimmer waren zu gezogen und der Raum war dunkel. Ich sah den kleinen Tisch, den Fernseher, zwei Stühle und einen Schrank. Keinen Bildschirm der mich permanent beobachtete und auch keine Infusion. Ich würde mich frei in dem größeren Zimmer bewegen können, und ich atmete erleichtert aus.

Die Sicherheitsvorschriften wurden aber noch gehalten und wieder einmal dachte ich daran, wie Tony und Kate damals in der Quarantäne waren und wie Tony gegen die Pest kämpfen musste. Verglichen damit kam mir meine Krankheit lächerlich vor, mir ging es seit Wochen wieder gut, ich hatte kaum mehr Beschwerden und doch könnte mich ein falsches, kleines Virus oder eine kleine unbedeutende Bakterie umbringen.

Abby regte sich neben mir am Bett, sie schlug die Augen auf und sah mich lächelnd an. "Nah Cowboy, bist du wieder bei Sinnen?" Ich sah sie fragend an… was hatte ich jetzt wohl wieder angestellt. "Nichts schlimmes, McGee… du hast nur gelallt wie ein Betrunkener, man konnte nichts verstehen, ist glaub ich auch besser so!" meinte Abby und ich glaubte ihr.

Nachdem ich in einem neuen Zimmer war und ich mich wieder frei bewegen konnte, dachte ich es würde jetzt alles besser werden und dann rannte ich doch wieder nur im Zimmer auf und ab und fühlte mich wieder wie ein eingesperrter Tiger. Es zermürbte mich, ich war ein Arbeitstier und ich konnte nicht anders mich hier drinnen unwohl zu fühlen. Ich kannte dieses Zimmer in und auswendig. Mein Bett stand am hintersten Ende des Zimmer auf der linken Seite, daneben einer typischen Krankenhaus Beistelltische, gegenüber war ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und direkt neben der Tür ganz vorne im Zimmer war ein Kleiderschrank und eine kleine Kommode. Die Wände waren in leichtem pastellgelb gestrichen, der Boden mit Linoleum überzogen, irgendein heller Grauton.

Abby war gerade bei mir und es waren jetzt bereits wieder 7 Tage seit dem ich in diesem Zimmer aufgewacht war. Und dann kam der Arzt herein, er hatte einen Mundschutz auf und die gewohnte Kleidung mit OP-Haube. "Mr. McGee, wir haben schlechte Nachrichten für sie. Ihr Körper stößt wahrscheinlich das Knochenmark ab, die Leukos sind von gestern auf heute um 200 gefallen, also nur noch 800. Wir werden noch mal Blut abnehmen um zu sehen ob das Labor einen Fehler gemacht hat. Machen sie sich aber nicht so große Hoffnungen." Er nahm noch mal Blut ab und verließ den Raum.

Abby und ich redeten nicht, wir saßen beide neben einander auf dem Bett und starrten an die Wand. Eine halbe Stunde später kam der Arzt wieder. "Morgen kommen sie zurück in die Einheit, ihre Leukos sind bei knapp 600, wir werden eine erneute Knochenmarktransplantation vorbereiten." Ich spielte schon die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken. Ich überlegte nicht und dann war es ausgesprochen, ich achtete nicht auf andere, nicht auf Abby sondern nur auf mich, ich würde das nicht noch einmal überstehen. "Ich werde niemals wieder in die Einheit zurück gehen!" sagte ich bestimmt.

Abigail Scuito sah mich erschrocken an und Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen hinunter als sie meinen entschlossenen Gesichtausdruck sah. Ich sah wie sie aufstand und aus dem Zimmer rannte. Ich blieb nur starr sitzen. Und es kam mir das erste Mal bewusst in meine Gedanken… ich werde sterben… und mit mir meine Gefühle für Abby. Gibbs würde gut auf sie aufpassen. "Soll ich ihnen jemanden zum reden vorbei schicken, eine Schwester, vielleicht Schwester Anita?" "Ich bin okay,… können sie nach Abby schauen? Sie braucht jemanden, können sie Gibbs anrufen?" Der Arzt nickte und verlies den Raum.

Abbys Sicht

Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich rannte aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinunter, ich rannte an dem Foyer vorbei und aus dem Haupteingang des Bethesda. Dann erst blieb ich stehen, ich weinte, ich konnte nicht mehr ich wollte schreien und es kam doch kein ton heraus. Ich ging wieder einige Schritte und dann sank auf die Knie, ich weinte lauter, die Schmerzen in meinem Herzen taten so weh, es war als würde mir jemand eine brennende Fackel ins Herz stoßen, immer und immer wieder und alles was mein Herz schrie war "Tim, ich liebe dich, verlass mich nicht, ich brauche dich!"

Jetzt war es endgültig zu spät, ich sah diese Härte in Timmys Augen, er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht weiter kämpfen… es war vorbei… "Neeiiiinnn, bitte nicht…" Eine Schwester war hinter mich getreten und half mir auf, ich ließ sie machen und fiel ihr um den Hals. "Er kann mich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen… er muss durchhalten!" Es tat so weh, ich hatte panische Angst Tim zu verlieren und ich wusste innerlich doch, dass ich es niemals so gut überstanden hätte wie mein McGeek.

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann kramte ich nach meinem Handy. "Gibbs!" antworte er. Ich wollte reden doch es kam kein Ton über meine Lippen. "Abs, was ist los, rede mit mir!" Ich konnte nicht anders und weinte wieder. "Hey, Abby was ist passiert?" "Tim." sagte ich geschüttelt von meiner Heulattacke. "Er… das Knochenmark…" "Abigail Scuito, ich verstehe kein einziges Wort von dem was du sagst." Ich wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und dann hörte ich Gibbs besorgte Stimme. "Abs, bleib wo du bist wir kommen sofort!" dann legte er auf.

"Packt eure Sachen, wir haben ein Problem im Krankenhaus!" meinte Gibbs an Tony und Ziva gewandt. "Was ist passiert?" Tony wurde kreidebleich. "Tim lebt, keine Sorge, aber er hat irgendwas gemacht was Abby ziemlich durch den Wind geworfen hat."

Tony atmete gut hörbar aus, er hatte Angst um seine kleinen Bruder, denn im Herzen hatte er Timothy schon lange adoptiert. Jetzt schnappte er sich seine Sachen und holte das Auto.

Gibbs fuhr, Tony saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und Ziva saß hinten. Sie kamen am Bethesda an und Tony sprang aus dem Auto und hechtete zudem sonst so quirligen Forensikerin. "Was passiert Abs?" "Tims Blutwerte haben sich rapide verschlechtert und sein Körper stößt wahrscheinlich das Knochenmark… die Ärzte wollen ihn morgen wieder zurück in die Einheit bringen…" "Tim weigert sich?" Abby nickte. "Er meinte, dass er nie wieder in seinem Leben…" Abbys Stimme brach wieder.

"Dem werde ich schon den Kopf waschen!" meinte Tony und ging hoch.

Ohne zu klopfen öffnete ich die Tür. Ich sah das Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett sitzen, er hatte rote Augen und ich sah dass seine Wangen feucht waren. Er starrte nur gerade aus und ich wusste, dass er mich nicht bemerkt hatte. "Timothy McGee! Seit wann sitzt du hier uns starrst die Wand an?" Er hob leicht den Kopf und sah mich an.

Es war nichts mehr von dem einst so mopsigen Anfänger übrig geblieben und der schlanke, sportliche Kerl war auch verschwunden, ich blickte in die Augen eines alten Mannes, gezeichnet von seiner Krankheit, blass, ausgemergelt und glatzköpfig. Seine Augen strahlten nicht mehr und die Energie war längst verraucht. So schlimm hatte er noch nie ausgesehen. Ich musste schlucken.

"Keine Ahnung. Der Arzt war noch zweimal zum Blut abnehmen da." meinte er mit schwacher Stimme. "Was hat er gesagt?" wollte ich wissen. "Weiter gesunken, Leukos sind nur noch bei 400... Tony sie sollen steigen… nicht fallen, dass ist ein mieses Zeichen!" meinte er nach einiger Zeit.

Ich ging näher zu ihm setzte mich neben ihm auf sein Bett und dann tat ich etwas was ich sonst nie gemacht hätte, ich nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Er wehrte sich nicht und ich hörte wieder die wütenden Tränen fallen.

Ich ließ ihn wieder los und legte ihm meine Hände auf seine Schultern. "Wir unterstützen dich, egal für welchen Weg du dich entscheidest, hörst du mich?" "Danke, Tony. Danke für alles! Möchtest du mir noch einen Gefallen machen?" "Hmm!" meinte ich. "Gib Abby den Brief, wenn… falls ich nicht mehr da sein sollte." Ich streckte meinen Arm aus und nahm ihm den Brief ab. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn angeschrien, ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, nur für den Gedanken ans Sterben, aber ich blieb ruhig neben ihm, er sah so ganz anders aus, so kraftlos, müde. Für heute würde ich es ihm durch gehen lassen, morgen wenn er etwas ausgeruht war würde ich ihm noch mal die Leviten lesen und seinen Kopf gerade rücken. Heute wollte ich nur sein Kumpel sein, der ihm zur Seite stand.

Es war 3 Uhr morgens als ich den schlafenden Tim zurück ließ und nach Hause fuhr, Abby war nicht wieder ins Zimmer gekommen, Gibbs und Ziva hatten sich um unsere Forensikerin gekümmert.

Ich legte mich für ein paar Stunden hin um untypischerweise pünktlich an Navy Yard zu stehen. Jethro war schon da und Ziva ebenfalls. "Ward ihr zwischendrin zuhause?" "Gibbs hat mich heim geschickt, er war die ganze Nacht bei Abs, sie ist ziemlich fertig wegen Tim… wie geht es ihm?" "Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er ist wie ein Geist, er sieht so verdammt krank aus, so saß er die Ganze Zeit nicht aus, die Hoffnung in seinen Augen ist fast erloschen. Ich hab echt Angst ihn zu verlieren." meinte ich und ließ mich in meinen Stuhl fallen. Gibbs stürmte auf uns zu und schrie irgendwas ins Telefon. "Mit wem Telefoniert er?" wollte ich wissen. "Tims Dad. Er hat gestern schon versucht anzurufen. Ihm ist der ernst der Lage nicht geläufig." meinte Ziva. "Selbst mein Vater würde kommen, wenn es mir schlecht ging, er würde keine Sekunde überlegen und den nächsten Flieger von Tel Aviv hier her nehmen um mich zu unterstützen. Dem Admiral ist das alles egal… Sarah und Penny sind aktuell bei Tim im Krankenhaus, sie wollen sich später mit uns zum Mittag essen treffen." endete Ziva. Ich nickte nur.

"Timothy, du darfst nicht aufgeben! Hörst du mich, bitte, du bist doch mein großer Bruder… was soll ich den ohne dich machen?" Sarah lag in seinen Armen und weinte. "Nicht weinen, Sarah!" meinte er leise und schwach. Er stand auf, öffnete die Vorhänge und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne strahlte und wärmte seine Arme und sein Gesicht durchs Fenster hindurch. Penny stand nun hinter ihm und umarmte ihn von hinten. "Du bist ein starker junger Mann, dass weißt du!"

Es klopfte an der Tür und ein Arzt kam herein. "Mr. McGee. Wir haben die aktuellen Blutwerte." Alle drei drehten sich um und sahen den Arzt an. "Leukozyten sind auf 1000 gestiegen, keine Ahnung was gestern passiert ist, aber anscheinend hat es sich erholt. Falls es weiter ansteigt oder gleich bleibt dürfen sie übermorgen nach Hause." der Arzt lächelte.

Tims Sicht

Ich sah den Arzt fragend an. Beim besten Willen konnte ich ihm nicht folgen… hatte er gerade gesagt das ich gute Chancen hatte, dass Krankenhaus in zwei Tagen zu verlassen? Ich sah zu Sarah und dann zu Penny, dann wieder zum Arzt. Der nickte wieder. "Ich kann wirklich nach Hause? Übermorgen?" Er nickte erneut. "Wenn ihre Leukozyten bei 1000 oder mehr sind, dürfen sie heim. Und es wird nicht mehr nötig sein, dass sich ihre Gäste in die Kittel begeben. Mundschutz reicht völlig aus."

Der Arzt ging und ließ mich verwirrt zurück, Sarah und Penny ging es genauso wie mir. Gestern hatte ich gedacht ich würde sterben, versuchte mich darauf irgendwie einzustellen und jetzt wurde ich entlassen? Und dann kam Tony ins Zimmer, sah mich an, legte den Kopf schief. "Die haben gesagt ich brauch nur noch den Mundschutz, was ist los hier? Dir geht es doch noch gut oder?"

"Meine Blutwerte haben sich gefangen, irgendwie, warum auch immer, die Leukos sind bei 1000. Ich darf, falls es so bleibt übermorgen heim… sieh mich nicht so an, ich habe selber keinen blassen Schimmer was hier los ist und wie ich reagieren soll."

Tony sah mich an, grinste dann und umarmte mich herzlich. "Wird das zur Gewohnheit, Tony! Du erwürgst mich!" Ich musste lachen. "Es geht bergauf, oder?" fragte ich in die Runde, Emotionen standen seit einiger Zeit Kopf bei mir und das verwirrte mich alles.

"Ich muss telefonieren. Abby ist bestimmt sauer auf mich!" meinte ich einige Zeit später. DiNozzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist nicht sauer, sie hat Angst, du hast ihr gestern schreckliche Angst gemacht, wir haben alle Angst, keiner kann sich vorstellen, dass unser Bambino uns verlassen könnte. Du würdest so schrecklich fehlen. Als Kate damals starb konnten wir kaum zusammen halten, weiß du noch wie ich dich angegangen bin? Da war alles anders, ich hätte gut auf dich verzichten können, aber jetzt nach so vielen Jahren bist du wie ein Bruder geworden, wir haben so viel durch zusammen, du hast mir sooft Rückendeckung gegeben und ich vertraue dir Blind. Niemand würde es je wieder schaffen in unser Team zu passen… in unsere Familie…" Ich wählte die Nummer von Abbys Labor und wartete. Gibbs antwortete. "Ms. Scuito ist nicht da, rufen sie später noch mal an." meinte er miesmutig. "Boss, wo ist sie?" "Tim?" "Wo ist Abby?" Es seufzte am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Abs. Hier. Tim ist dran!" Es dauerte einen Moment. "Ich will nicht mit dir reden, Verräter! Du hast gesagt du gibst nicht auf, du hast es uns allen versprochen… Ich hasse dich du… du egoistischer Kerl du… ich will nichts mehr von dir hören…" eine kurze Pause entstand als Abby sich die Nase putzte. "Was willst du?"

"Ich werde übermorgen entlassen, Abs. Meine Werte haben sich rapide verbessert. Leukos sind bei 1000. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen…" Auf der anderen Leitung war stille. "Bist du noch da Abby? Abby? Abby?" Ich sah stirnrunzelnd zu Tony, der zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch Sarah und Penny hoben nur die Schultern und wussten nicht was zu machen war. "Abby?" fragte er noch mal und legte dann auf. "Ich hab es voll vermasselt oder?" "Hey Bambino, du weißt wie Abby ist, sie kann nie lange sauer sein…

Die junge Forensikerin sah sprachlos auf den Hörer. "Bist du noch da Abby?" hörte sie es aus dem Hörer, doch begreifen konnte sie es nicht, sie drehte sich zu Gibbs um und starrte ihn an. Dann packte sie ihn am Arm und zog in Richtung Aufzug. Der Türen öffneten und schlossen sich wieder. "Abs?" "Wir fahren ins Bethesda! Die entlassen Timmy, übermorgen, aber gestern haben sie gesagt, dass er das Knochenmark abstößt… warum lassen sie ihn denn dann heim? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn, sie denken das er es nicht packt, oder Gibbs? Ich meine er ist bis hier her gekommen und er wird es schaffen, es war gestern nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion, er wollte das gar nicht so sagen… wenn die ihn zum… die können das doch nicht ernst gemeint haben oder? Gibbs sag mir das die …" "Ruhig Abs! Was hat Tim gesagt?" "Das seine Blutwerte sich verbessert haben, 1000 Leukos hat er aktuell!" "Was sagt die Wissenschaftlerin in dir dazu?" "1000 Leukos sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, wenn man bedenkt was die alles mit Tim angestellt haben." "Nah also Abs. Und jetzt ruf McGee an, sonst macht er sich noch Sorgen." "Gibbsman, ich habe aktuell nicht viel Arbeit, ich werde mir frei nehmen und ihn im Krankenhaus besuchen, okay?" Gibbs nickte und Abigail machte sich auf den Weg.


	6. Chapter 6

Tag 52

Tims Sicht

Heute Morgen war ich schon früh wach, ich wusste gar nicht ob ich wirklich geschlafen habe, ich freute mich auf zu Hause. Und heute würde es endlich wieder soweit sein. Ich war nervös und aufgeregt. Um sieben Uhr kam dann der Arzt um mir wieder Blut abzunehmen. "Guten Morgen, Mr. McGee, freuen sie sich schon auf zu Hause?" "Oh ja, kann es kaum erwarten." "Wir haben dann noch ein Gespräch mit dem Chefarzt um 11 Uhr und danach dürfen sie heim. Werden sie abgeholt?"

"Ja, Penny holt mich ab. Ich werde eine zeitlang bei ihr bleiben, sie macht sich Sorgen um mich und will mich aufpäppeln." Der grauhaarige Mann grinste. "Ja, dass sind Omas!" er zwinkerte. "Ich komme wieder wenn ich die Blutwerte habe."

Ich stand auf und packte meine letzten Sachen. Die Zeit zog sich heute wie Kaugummi. Es klopfte und herein kam eine aufgeregte Penny. "Timothy, du hast ja schon alles gepackt, mein Lieber. Wann können wir los?" "Ich habe um elf ein Gespräch mit dem Chefarzt und danach können wir los, meine mein Arzt!"

Der Arzt kam wieder gab mir meine Blutwerte und meinte ich solle um 11 Uhr vor der Sprechstunde warten, vorher wurde ich noch mal durchgecheckt, musste wieder zur Sonographie, zum EKG, zum Augenarzt und zu allen möglichen anderen Untersuchungen.

Dann war endlich das Gespräch.

"Setzen sie sich, Mr. McGee." meinte der Chefarzt nachdem wir uns begrüßt hatten. "Wie fühlen sie sich?" "Bereit um nach Hause zu gehen." Der alte Professor erklärte mir alles weitere über den Stand der Dinge, im Knochenmark konnten keine Spuren von BCR-ABL mehr gefunden werden, was super war, allerdings wollten sie in ein paar Wochen noch mal eine Punktion machen um ganz sicher zu gehen. "Die 100 Tage Frist kennen sie schon?" wollte der Mann vor mir wissen. "Das muss mir wohl entfallen sein. Was ist das für eine Frist." "Man sagt die ersten 100 Tage zählen über Erfolg oder Misserfolg einer Behandlung. Wenn sie die ersten 100 Tage ohne Rezidiv überstehen, ist es unwahrscheinlich dass sich noch einmal Krebszellen bilden. Außerdem müssen sie bis Tag 100 einen Mundschutz tragen, ihr Immunsystem ist immer noch sehr schwach, wie bei einem Neugeborenen.

Weiter müssen sie sich von großen Menschenmengen fernhalten und von Wiesen, Wäldern etc. Kein Kontakt zu Tieren. Beim Essen müssen sie ebenfalls noch die Regeln befolgen, keine frischen Lebensmittel, die mit der Erde in Berührung gekommen sein könnten. Brot und Semmeln am besten gefroren zum selber aufbacken, möglichst immer etwas länger drinnen lassen. Wurst nicht vom Metzger, hier auch am besten abgepackt. Es sollte möglichst Keimarm sein, dass ist wichtig.

Ich möchte sie außerdem einmal die Woche zum Blut abnehmen sehen." "Wann darf ich wieder arbeiten gehen?" "Mr. McGee, darüber werden wir heute noch nicht reden. Sie müssen erst wieder zu Kräften kommen." "Hmm…" "Sie sind heute bereits an Tag 52, die Hälfte haben sie also schon geschafft." Ich nickte.

Später entließ mich der Arzt und ich ging zurück zu meinem Zimmer, ich öffnete die Tür und erschrak etwas. Penny saß auf einem der Stühle, lehnte zurück und hatte ihre Arme verschränkt. Mein Vater stand in voller Uniform am Fenster. "Dad?" meinte ich überrascht. Er sah so fehl am Platz aus, mit seiner Uniform und dem Mundschutz. "Timothy. Wie geht es dir?" "Ich kann heute nachhause." meinte ich knapp und dachte mir meinen Teil dazu. "Warum bist du nicht an dein Telefon gegangen, ich habe ständig versucht dich zu erreichen. Es war entweder besetzt oder hat durchgeklingelt." "Ich wollte nicht Telefonieren. Das ist alles." "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." "Und deshalb bist du jetzt gekommen? Nach fast acht Wochen? So habe ich dich nicht erzogen… ich muss schon sehr sagen, dass es sehr enttäuscht." "Ich war unterwegs, als Admiral kann man nicht einfach mal so Urlaub machen. Das muss dir doch klar sein!" "Nicht streiten, ich will meine Ruhe haben. Bitte!" "Ja, natürlich es tut mir leid. Timothy, ich war in Gedanken immer bei dir… ich kann das Kranke Menschen Dingens nicht, ich kann nicht damit umgehen. Es erschreckt mich, dich so zu sehen… ich würde dich aber gerne bei uns zu Hause wissen, wo du dich auskurieren kannst." "Dad, ich komme bei Penny unter. Wir haben uns in den letzten sieben Jahren kaum gesehen und ich fühle mich bei Penny um einiges wohler." "Das verstehe ich." Ich bekam eine Stunde später meine Entlassungspapier und gemeinsam mit Penny und meinem Vater verließ ich das Bethesda. Vor der Klinik verabschiedete ich mich von meinem Vater und wir fuhren zu Penny nach Norfolk.

Die Fahrt machte mir ganz schön zu schaffen und als wir dann endlich da waren, wollte ich nur noch ins Bett. Ich sah in die Einfahrt und ich sah die Autos. Mir sehr bekannte Autos. "Bitte nicht!" dachte ich mir und doch war es mir eh schon klar, dass es mein Team war, meine zweite Familie. "Penny, der Arzt hat gesagt, dass ich nicht unter Menschenmengen darf!" Sie lächelte mich an. "Schatz, deine Freunde haben das schon vorgestern geplant, als du Abby gesagt hast das du heim darfst. Du kannst es ihnen nicht verdenken, Timothy, sie hatten alle Angst um dich." "Ich weiß doch." meinte ich müde.

Also gingen wir ins Haus und Abby die mich als erste entdeckte rannte auf mich zu und umarmte mich Herzlichst. Mir blieb die Spucke weg und ich meinte nur kurz, sie solle mich doch bitte nicht erwürgen. "Oh, Timmy, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe mich so gefreut und ich bin wahnsinnig erleichtert… ich war so geschockt und du weißt das ich sensibel bin." "Abs. Es ist okay!" Er sah seine große Liebe vor sich, schade, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, jedenfalls nicht in der Form in der er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Jetzt kamen auch Ziva und Tony zu ihm, jeder umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hi Bambino, herzlich Willkommen zu Hause!" meinte DiNozzo und umarmte mich noch einmal. "Du hast uns echt gefehlt!" Ich legte meine Stirn ihn Falten. "Ihr habt mich jeden Tag besucht, schon vergessen?" "Das ist nicht dasselbe, wir haben dich nur durchs Fenster beobachtet… irgendwie schon verrückt, wie so einen süßen Babytiger oder ein Nilpferd…" Ziva holte aus und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. "Aua!" protestierte Tony, ich musste grinsen, es hatte sich nichts verändert. "Das ist mein Privileg, Ziva! Oder bist du zum Teamleiter geworden?" beschwerte sich Gibbs. Ich hob meine Augenbrauen, sah zu Ziva und Tony und dann wieder zu Gibbs. "Hey, Boss!" Gibbs war immer derjenige gewesen, der nicht auf ein Feierabendbier mit in die Bar gekommen war, sich immer eher ausgekränzt hatte umso mehr wunderte ich mich dass er extra nach Norfolk gekommen ist um meine Entlassung zu Feiern. "Tim, schön dich zusehen. Der Mundschutz steht dir nicht!" er zwinkerte. Ich musste ebenfalls grinsen.

Penny kam und rettete mich aus den Fängen meiner Freunde, sie dirigierte mich zu ihrem Sofa, scheuchte Palmer und Ducky weg und zeigte mir mit dem Finger dass ich mich setzen sollte. "Es tut gut euch alle zu sehen!" meinte ich leise.

Abbys Sicht

Ich setzte mich neben McGee und redete auf ihn ein, so wie ich es immer tat. Ich hatte ihn schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl es gerade mal zwei Tage her war. Ich holte Luft und merkte erst dann, dass Timmy eingeschlafen war. Er sah friedlich aus und doch sah ich wie sein Körper gelitten hatte. Er war so schmal wie noch nie, seine Haut war blass und unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten erkennbar. Seine Haare hatten wieder angefangen nach zu wachsen, allerdings waren diese nicht wie gewohnt braunen sondern eher dunkelgrau, Anthrazit war wohl die beste Beschreibung.

Gibbs und Tony halfen dabei, Timmy nach oben in sein Zimmer zu bringen, was Penny für ihn hergerichtet hatte. Jetzt saß ich neben ihm, während er die Augen wieder öffnete, seine schönen, grünen Augen waren das einzige was nicht unter der Chemo gelitten hatte. Sie strahlten nach wie vor. "Danke." meinte er zu Gibbs und Tony und war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Ich selber hatte mir für zwei Wochen Urlaub genommen um ganz für Timmy da zu sein. Wir machten Spaziergänge, jeden Tag ein bisschen weiter, seine Kondition hatte durch den Krankenhausaufenthalt ziemlich gelitten, so dass er bereits nach kurzen Strecken außer Atem war. "Abby, wenn das nicht langsam besser wird kann ich beim NCIS einpacken." stöhnte er nach einiger Zeit. "Blödsinn, der Arzt hat dir noch nicht mal einen Gedanken daran gegönnt wieder zu Arbeiten und du machst dir jetzt schon Sorgen? Lass dir und deinem Körper etwas Pause zum verschnaufen, du kannst froh sein dass du noch schnaufen kannst… du bist ein starker Mensch. Wenn die Zeit kommt, dann bist du wieder fit, okay?" Er seufzte und ich konnte seine Verzweiflung spüren. "Geht's wieder? Können wir zurück gehen?" "Ich denke schon…" schnaufte er wieder etwas ruhiger. Als wir wieder bei Pennys waren, wechselte er seinen Mundschutz wie alle zwei Stunden. Ich genoss die Zeit mit ihm, es war längst mehr geworden als pure Freundschaft. Immer öfter musste ich an unsere Affäre denken und wie ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn liebte wie ich Hundewelpen liebte, dass stimmte ganz und gar nicht mehr. Ich liebte ihn, wie nur eine Frau einen Mann lieben konnte, doch wie sollte ich ihm dass sagen, er würde es falsch verstehen. Vielleicht würde er denken, dass ich ihn nur wollte, weil ich nicht wüsste wie lange er noch Leben würde. Ich beschloss es für mich zu behalten bis McGee völlig gesund geworden war.

Tag 100

Tims Sicht

Heute war wieder einer jener Tage den ich schon nicht mochte, wo ich noch eingehüllt in meiner Bettdecke in meinem Zimmer lag. Ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch und zu gerne hätte ich mich einfach wieder umgedreht und weiter geschlafen. Doch besonders heute ging das nicht und dann wollte auch noch mein Vater mit kommen. Mein Vater liebte mich, dass wusste ich, aber es war keine seiner Stärken es auch zu zeigen. Ich wollte ihm trotzdem noch eine Chance geben, wieder teil meines Lebens zu werden.

Es klingelte und ich wusste es war Dad. Ich stand auf und ging duschen, dann zog ich mich an und ging in Richtung Küche, wo ich die Stimmen hörte.

"Guten Morgen!" meinte ich und bekam es doppelt zurück. "Wollen wir los, Timothy!" "Ungern. Ihr wisst wie ich zu Krankenhäusern stehe." Beide nickten. "Wenn ich wüsste das ich nach dem Dormicum noch fahren könnte, würde ich allein fahren… ich hab so vieles worüber ich nachdenken musste."

Natürlich fuhr ich gemeinsam mit meinem Vater, der Arzt begrüßte mich nahm Blut ab und ich wurde fast sofort zur KMP gebracht. Ich wollte nicht wieder ewige Zeit damit verbringen auf zu wachen, so bat ich heute um das Gegenmittel. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, gerade als ich die Augen geschlossen hatte machte ich sie auch schon wieder auf. "Alles in Ordnung, Mr. McGee?" Ich nickte noch etwas benommen. "So, wir haben ihnen gleich die Immungloboline angeschlossen. Die allerletzte." die junge Frau lächelte mich an. Beim Arztgespräch eine Stunde später, durfte ich meinen Mundschutz abnehmen. "Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr?" "Nein!" "Gut! Kann ich wieder arbeiten gehen?" "Nein!" der Arzt lächelte nicht mehr und war ernst geworden. "Mr. McGee, ihre Arbeit in allen Ehren, aber sie werden dieses Jahr nicht mehr arbeiten gehen. Frühestens im Januar." "Aber warum… ich fühle mich gut." "Es ist zu anstrengend für ihren Körper, Mr. McGee!" "Ich könnte anfangen nur Büroarbeit zu machen, es gibt genügend Akten die auf mich warten!" "Nein! Wir können nächsten Monat noch mal verhandeln, wir werden sehen." Ich seufzte, ich wollte nicht noch länger zu Hause bleiben. "Darf ich wenigstens meine Kollegen besuchen gehen?" "Ja, dass können sie, aber wenn ich höre das sie arbeiten komme ich persönlich vorbei und trete ihnen in den Allerwertesten!" "Keine Sorge, Gibbs würde das auch übernehmen!" Wir grinsten, der Arzt kannte Gibbs recht gut.

Wir fuhren auf den Navy Yard, ich sprang hinaus und ging ins Gebäude ohne auf meinen Vater zu warten. Mit zügigem Schritt machte ich mich auf um zum Aufzug zu gehen, dass vertraute "Pling" bestätigte mir das ich im Großraumbüro angekommen war. Ich stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl und sah sofort auf meinen Schreibtisch. Innerlich grinste ich, ich vermisste meinen Schreibtisch, meinen Computer, meine Arbeit an sich und vor allem vermisste ich meine Kollegen, speziell Tonys Sarkasmus.

Dann traf mich Gibbs Blick. "McGee? Was machst du denn hier und wo ist dein Mundschutz?" wollte der Boss wissen. "Ich besuche euch. Den Mundschutz durfte ich heute offiziell in die Tonne treten! Langsam fühle ich mich wieder wie ein Mensch!" "Und wann darfst du wieder zurück?" Ich ließ automatisch den Kopf hängen. "Frühestens im Januar! Also noch zwei Monate!" jammerte ich ein wenig. Vance kam aus seinem Büro und ging die Treppen runter zu uns. Er begrüßte mich und wollte wissen wie es mir ging. Später kamen auch Tony und Ziva zu uns und dann besuchte ich Abby in ihrem Labor.

Es tat so gut alle zu sehen und im NCIS Hauptquartier zu sein, es hatte mir sehr gefehlt und es brachte eine Hauch von normalem Leben zurück.

Nach meinem Ausflug zum Navy Yard war ich wieder total erschöpft, Dad brachte mich zurück zu Pennys Haus und ich schlief den ganzen Weg im Auto.


End file.
